Gears of War Action Figures
Due to the success of the Gears of War video game, Epic games teamed up with NECA to create a series of highly detailed figures based upon characters and enemies from the series. They have currently released five series with a sixth to follow, as well as a series of figures available only ''at Toys R Us stores released between waves 5 and 6. Box Art The first two series feature just the "Gears of War" graphic along the top of their box art, whereas series three and beyond feature "Gears of War 2" along the top of their box art. This due to the fact that when series one was released Gears of War 2 had not yet hit retail shelves. Where to Buy US- Gamestop, Online Retailers, Toys R Us UK- Game, Gamestation, Comic Shop, Online retailers. Gears of War The Gears of War Action Figures series was released in august 2008 prior to the launch of Gears of War 2. The packaging features the wording from the Gears of War Box art. '''Series One' *Marcus Fenix Series One *Augustus Cole Series One *Locust Sniper Series One *Locust Drone Series One Series Two *Marcus Fenix Series Two *Dominic Santiago Series Two *Damon Baird Series Two *Theron Guard Series Two *Theron Sentinel Series Two Gears of War 2 Series three was released in March 2008 and features characters from Gears of War 2. Better articulation than previous figures was added to give the figures a more life like appearance. The two pack is the first released and features Marcus Fenix in a duel with a Locust Drone. Starting with series three the figures use new Gears of War 2 Boxart Series Three *Marcus Fenix Vs Locust Drone Series Three *Marcus Fenix Series Three *COG Soldier Series Three *Grappler Locust Drone Series Three *Cyclops Locust Drone Series Three *Palace Guard Series Three Series Four *Theron Disguise Marcus Fenix Series Four *Theron Disguise Dominic Santiago Series Four *Grenadier Flamethrower Series Four *Grenadier Elite Series Four *Ticker Series Four Series Five *Boomer Series Five *COG Soldier Series Five *Grenadier Beast Rider Series Five *Colonel Victor Hoffman Series Five Series Six *Boomer Mauler Series Six *Kantus Series Six *Skorge Series Six *COG Soldier Series Six Toys R Us Exclusive Wave *Marcus Fenix Toys R Us Exclusive *Locust Grenadier Toys R Us Exclusive *L.T. Minh Young Kim Toys R Us Exclusive *General RAAM Toys R Us Exclusive Special Edition Special edition figures have been released since the figure ranges release. They feature minor characters and exclusive designs of exisiting ones. Many of these special editions are released at the San Diego Comic Con. *Headshot Locust Drone Gears 2 Launch Exclusive *Anthony Carmine SDCC Exclusive 2008 *Lambent Grenadier SDCC Exclusive 2009 *Jace Stratton SDCC Exclusive 2010 2009 Two Packs During 2009 three two pack figures were released outside of the series launches. Two were Toys R Us exclusives and contained repackaged figures from earlier waves, whilst the third contained General RAAM and Lieutenant Kim. *General RAAM VS LT. Minh Young Kim *Locust Drone And Locust Sniper Toys R Us Exclusive *Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago Toys R Us Exclusive Batsu Figures In Japanese, the symbol "batsu," like the English 'X' is used to show something wrong. Like when you get a strike on Family Feud, that's a batsu. For NECA, it's a whole new way of experiencing some of your favorite characters and lines, and we're starting with the three most popular Gears of War combatants in limited production runs (translation: get 'em while you can). The highly-stylized Batsu versions of Dom, Marcus and The Locust each stand over 5" tall, are poseable at the neck and shoulders and designed with urban vinyl in mind. They also have the Lancer accessory, and you'll know them when you see them because of the window box packaging. *Batsu Marcus Fenix *Batsu Dominic Santiago *Batsu Locust Grenadier References External Sources *http://www.necaonline.com/licenses/detail/139 *http://screenshots.teamxbox.com/gallery/1167/Gears-of-War/p1/ Category:Gears of War Category:Merchandise